Superduck!
An episode from the Disney/WB show The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures: Transcript Announcer: And now introducing the one and only star of the show, Donald Duck! Donald: Hit it! (Music play) (Donald dancing and falling down bumping on the staircase) Donald: Whoa! (Donald grunting as he falling down) Donald: I meant to do that! (Music plays and Donald dancing and sings, but the woman ducks smashed him) Donald: Cut! You take 20 years!!!! (Woman takes off her suit, who turns out to be Mickey) Mickey: Sorry, Donald! (Donald waking to his actor room) Daffy: I can't believe this stupid duck got his own show, and I don't!!! Bugs: It takes time to get your own show. Daffy: Oh, no. Here he comes now!! Donald: Step aside! You two are just a little jealous? Bugs: No, I'm not jealous, but he is! I'm thinking your show's gonna be a hit! Donald: I'm so happy that Disney realized that I'm the star, and this a humongous Blockbuster, Bugs! Daffy: Yeah, this could be better than that Superman movie. Bugs: Superman, Smooperman, Donald did not want to be in, besides it made by Warner Bros. Donald: Huh! What are you talking about Bugs? Bugs: Eh, Warner Bros. making a new Superman movie and it's made by Warner Bros. (Donald snatches newspaper from Bugs) Daffy: It will make him mature for this movie. Bugs: Donald belongs on TV, not theatrical films, it can make him mature for this. (Bugs and Daffy walking away) Donald: (crying) No! I want to be Superman! I just want to be in the movie. I want it, want it, want it, want it! Bugs: But what about your show? Donald: Who cares about a lousy TV show? I want to be Superman, I want it Disney, not Warner Bros.! I want Superman, it's mine I tell you, mine, mine, mine, mine, and for the stuff I'm gonna be Super-- (The Donald statues crashed Donald) Donald: Man! (Bugs laughing) Bugs: Ow! Daffy: This could be a great part for the Disney Superman movie. Bugs: Let's go on to the title card now! (Title Card) Donald: Mickey, old pal! Don't sweat it, I need an agent, you're the one I need "Agent M. Lazar", look as we go into the Disney studio, the robot will park us there, and I'll get a chance to go into the Disney Studio, and be Superman! I just got to! Mickey: Uh, I don't know about this! Donald: Oh, come on! You can do it, now practice your speech. Mickey: Love you, Girl, let's sing a song! Donald: No, no, it's "Let's sing!" not "Let's sing a song!". Mickey: But Donald! If I put in "Let's sing!", it will be wrong. See? Donald: I don't care! Now practice on! (Car stops at the Disney Studios) Donald: Okay, we're here! Here, Robo-Man here's my refridgerator magnet, now keep this on your head! Robo-Man: Thanks! I'll be back! (Refridgerator magnet throws Mickey and Donald out the car) Mickey and Donald: Whoa! Donald: We're here. I can't wait to see Tim Walt, he's gotta give me a chance to be Superman (or should I say "Superduck"). (Unnamed guard sleeping, until an arrow appears) Guard: Huh?! Hey, watch the arrows! Peter Pan: Oh, I'm sorry! Guard: Uh, okay! Here are the arrows! Peter Pan: You're welcome! Mickey: Love you, Girl, let's sing a song! Guard: Hey, nice voice! Donald: Wait, Lazar! Wait! Guard: Huh? (Guard uses his lasso rope to stop Donald from going to the studio) Guard: Who are you, and where do you think you're going?! Donald: I'm Donald! Donald Fauntleroy Duck! I'm here to see Tim Walt, so---- Guard: Yeah, right. Donald: No, I'm not kidding, I'm here to see Tim, so he can give me a chance to be Super---- Guard: You think you can fool me? Donald: But, it's really me! Guard: No, you're not! Donald: True! I go my trusty agent and best friend Lazar! Oh, Lazar! Mickey: Love you, Girl, let's sing a song! Oh, damn it! Gonna have to try again! Donald: I guess he didn't hear me! Guard: Good, now you can get out! Donald: But! (Guard uses a Jack-in-the-Box with a punch bag inside to kick Donald out, but lands inside the Disney Studios) Donald: Whoa! Mickey: Love you, Girl, let's sing! (gasps) Let's sing! I got it! Oh, Donald! (Donald lands with a "Splat!", and gets amnesia) (Donald grabs Mickey) Donald: Do you have a cheeseburger? Mickey: But, Donald! It's me, Mickey Mouse! (Donald gets his memory back) Donald: Hey, we're here, the Disney Studios, I can't wait to see Tim Walt! Where is he? Is he here? Over here? Over there? Where, where, where? (Mickey gulps) Mickey: I think over there! (Scene cuts to a scary house) Donald: Mommy! (Fades out and fades in) TBA Characters *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Bob Bergen: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Robo-Man and Guard *Robin Williams: Peter Pan Category:Episodes Category:The Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny Adventures episodes